¡Maldición! Te quiero patatas
by ASKNB
Summary: De burla, enojo y ¿luego? Amor. Esperen ¿dónde me perdí? GerMano. De igual forma la serie no es mía son prestados, espero agrade.
1. Chapter 1

-Auch… no me muerdas-.

-C-Cállate, m-macho pa-pata… -en un callejón obscuro de Alemania, se besaban un muchacho de cabellos castaños, ojos oliva y tez atigrada con un rubio, de ojos cielo- ah… -.

-Dime por mi nombre… Lovi… no- besaba entrelazando sus lenguas y el muchacho castaño fruncía el ceño y de vez en cuando le daba mordidas peligrosas.

-*Ah*... Lu...d -.

Terminaron su sesión de besos , el oji oliva salía viendo a otro lado y con las mejillas prendidas, mientras el otro muchacho sonreía discretamente, como las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, no había muchas personas.

-B-Buon co-compleanno, b-bas-bastardo-.

-Dank, Lovino- dijo y metió la mano helada del muchacho en su abrigo con su cálida mano-.

 _(Flashback)_

-Jajajaja! Te rechazò el tonto de mi hermano, ¿enserio creías que él te amaba? Jajaja que tonto pensar eso-.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio ignorando al italiano y mirando a otro lado, se levantó de su asiento, siendo seguido por el molesto castaño.

-Déjame en paz, Vargas-.

-¡Y-Yo hago lo que quiera!-.

 _(Flashback)_

Habían entrelazado sus manos en el bolsillo y ambos sin notarlo se levantaron un poco más la bufanda, cubriendo sus bocas.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-.

-Pues a eso vamos ¿no? -dijo el castaño desviando la mirada-.

-Vale-.

-Solo dile a tus perros que no me salten, de nuevo-.

-Está bien-.

 _(Flashback)_

Pasaban los días y parecía que el rubio tenía la rutina más irritante en toda su existencia, Lovino era una enorme patada en los glúteos. Se burlaba de la declaración de amor del alemán pero sin notarlo él lastimaba no solo eso sino sus sentimientos, llegó el día en que se hartó y puso al romano entre él y la pared.

-Vuélveme a decir eso y no volveré- bufó el castaño a pesar de estar tan nervioso-.

-Yo pensé que me harías algo más grave- el alemán golpeó la pared marcando autoridad-.

-Dame un motivo de golpearte y lo haré- tragó saliva Lovino pero tomó valor de quien sabe donde-.

-Mi-her-ma-no-te-re-cha-zó- dijo lentamente y puntualizando cada sílaba, cerró los ojos pensando que le golpearían pero el alemán tomó sus cosas y se fue-.

 _(Flashback)_

Llegaron a la casa de Ludwig y Lovino esperó unos minutos antes de meterse en la casa de este, la casa estaba ordenada, limpia y muy hermosa.

-Pása, dame tu abrigo- habló y enseguida el italiano ya se lo daba, colocó el abrigo en el armario y cerró la puerta; el otro miraba curioso la casa del rubio-.

-¿Tú haces todo esto?-.

-Pues… no me gusta todo tirado -dice apenado-.

-No me sorprende, ya que haces el quehacer de la casa de mi tonto hermano-.

-¿Eso crees? Bueno… danke por el halago-.

 _(Flashback)_

-Vee~ Fratello… ¿sábes que le pasó a Luddy? Me preocupa, vee~ ¿no sabes nada de él?-.

-*Tsk* ¿por qué iba a saber de ese macho patatas?-.

-Vee~ porque fuiste la última persona que entabló conversación con él antes de que desapareciera-.

-¿Yo que voy a saber?-.

En el fondo el romano reconocía que no debió haber molestado tanto al fortachón, la única razón de que fuera a casa de los hermanos Vargas era por el muchacho que era su amigo Feliciano.

 _(Flashback)_

-¿Quisieras algo en especial?-ofreció el "macho" siendo lo más amable y comprensible ante el castaño-.

Lovino seguía viendo las cosas que tenía Ludwig a tal que por su curiosidad casi tira una muñequita de porcelana, la abrazó protegiendo que no se quebrara, no volteó a ver al chico ya que su cara estaba roja y no le agradaba que puntualizaran ese punto de él. Lud sonrió leve y tocó su hombro, acariciándolo hasta recargar su mentón en él.

-Dame a Erika, es mi figura favorita- Lovino se sonrojó y le dio la figura al joven alemán, era una muchachita con el traje típico y folclórico de esa misma nación germánica, era entre todas la que más apreciaba-.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa figura? - bufó cruzándose de brazos y envidiando un poco a la pequeña figurita que una vez más estaría hasta arriba de la repisa-.

* * *

 _ **Comenten si les gusto y quieran coninuación. ASK fuera.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a GaaraCastell aquí está el siguiente cap**_

 _ **... signififica que cioomo el cine, corte una parte (escena) que ustedes deben interpretar. Sin más preámbulos disfruten el GerMano**_

* * *

-¡Maldición! Ese bastardo... - decía Lovino molesto por lo que iba que hacer obligatoriamente-.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

-Vee~ entonces le hiciste algo a Ludwig, vee~ tal vez si le pides perdón, él volverá… por favor- decía el menor de los hermanos derramando lágrimas- por favor y… y… y… yo hago el quehacer de todo un mes… por favor-.

 _(Flashback)_

* * *

-Es irritante cuando comienza a chillar, en fin solo tengo que decir "lo siento"-.

 _ **…**_

-¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!-.

-Que west no está aquí, éĺ dijo que tenía que estar solo y eso no es nada asombroso, yo le dije que se quedara con el asombroso bruder que tiene y no obstante se negó; ¿por qué lo buscas? Kesesesese no me digas que como tu hermano lo rechazó, ahora serás tú el que declara-.

El italiano orgulloso pateó al hermano del alemán y le dijo miles de maldiciones hasta del cómo se moriría. Llamó a su hermano en una cabina de teléfonos.

-Feliciano, no encontré a tu tonto amigo-.

 **…**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Yo… quiero- desvió la vista- yo quiero, ya sabes-.

-No, la verdad ni sé cómo es que apareciste a este lugar, Vargas-.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

-Entonces si está en su casa debe de estar en su campo favorito, en donde cortó esas flores para mí… solo espero que esté bien, vee~-.

 _(Flashback)_

* * *

-¡SÍ LO SABES, SOLO QUE TE HACES EL TARADO PORQUE QUIERES QUE DIGA ESO VERGONZOSO!-.

-Si es tan vergonzoso, ¿por qué viniste?-.

-Porque mi tonto fratello piensa que por mi culpa tú dejaste de ir a nuestra casa-.

-Lógicamente así fue-.

-¡SÍ, LO SÉ! ¡CARAJO! ¡¿ENSERIO QUIERES QUE DIGA ESAS PALABRAS?!-.

-No, porque tú no lo sientes, tú viniste porque quieres que complazca a tu bruder, tú no sabes sentir algo, mi amor fue sincero y tú no te cansaste en mostrarme en cara lo baboso y tonto que fue hacerlo-.

-¡NO HABLES DE MÍ ASÍ COMO SI NADA SINTIESE! YO SÍ SENTÍ ALGO POR ALGUIEN, pero… ella… no me tomó enserio-.

 _ **…**_

-¡Ludwig!- el menor de los italianos saltó a abrazar al alemán, quien sonrió leve y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda sin mucha fuerza- ¡grazie, fratello!

-Callate y mejor ponte a limpiar, yo me iré a dormir una siesta-.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

-Volveré a visitarle, sólo con una condición-.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí? ¿Darme una lección?-.

-Nein, mi condición es que trates de ser más amable y no solo con la chica que te gustó si no que con todos incluyéndome-.

 _(Flashbacak)_

* * *

Presente actual

-La figura no es mía, es una reliquia de mi familia y pues solo yo la puedo cuidar de que no se rompa- el castaño se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros, se dio la media vuelta-.

-No tenías porque excusarse- cuando menos sintió los músculos del alemán abrazandole, recargó su mentón el hombro del italiano-.

-Lo sé, pero eres a quién menos cosas quiero ocultarle por eso te lo digo- besó el cuello un poco descubierto del italiano, este no se lo esperaba y se le erizó la piel- ¿no te gustó?

-N-No, no me lo e-esperaba- dijo con las mejillas rojas, el rubio se pegó más al cuerpo de Lovino y le volvió a besar en otro lugar del cuello, reaccionando de la misma manera y giró un poco su cuello alcanzando los labios del mayor y poniéndose color tomate, se separaron de aquel beso mostrando su cara colorada, Ludwig fue quien se separó-.

-¿Q-Quieres co-comer?-.

-D-De acuerdo-.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap, si quieren otro capítulo comenten. ASK fuera**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, gracias a CamiChan aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero disfruten y continuen leyendome.**_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Ludwig siguió con la rutina de ir con Feliciano y Kiku a ejercitarse, aunque al mayor de los hermanos le costara, tenía que cumplir su promesa si no el alemán se iría por su causa.

Una y otra vez se maldecía mentalmente y si algo le molestaba golpeaba la pared; el rubio vio esa furia y tenía un sentimiento de culpa.

-Si sigues así te romperás la mano- dijo sorprendiéndome en pleno golpe-.

-Y… a-a ti ¿qué te importaría si estoy bien o mal de mis manos?- Ludwig se acercó al italiano acorralandolo y haciendo que le viera a los ojos-.

-Me importas porque eres el hermano de mi amigo- Lovino tragó saliva y luego la escupió al piso-.

-¿Qué sugieres?-.

 _(Flashback)_

* * *

Ya habían terminado de comer, prendió Ludwig la chimenea, poco a poco comenzaban en el sillón comiéndose a besos y comenzando a desvestirse, estaban ambos con el pecho descubierto; Ludwig cada que podía delineaba cada centímetro de su piel, sonreía, besaba y lamía aquella piel. Lovino correspondía despeinando aquellos cabellos color oro, gimiendo y mordiendo los labios del alemán cada que podía.

-L-Lovino-.

-L-Lu-Lud- cada que pronunciaba el italiano tartamudeando el rubio le interrumpía jugando con sus lenguas y acariciando el torso del muchacho.

Lovino vio que el mayor se desabrochaba el pantalón y le paró en seco.

-Y-Yo l-lo hago-.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

-¡¿Hablas enserio?!-.

-Sí, ahora hazlo-.

-Bien-.

Ambos se sentaron sobre el pasto tomando la distancia de 1 m., tomando clase de yoga, cada uno comenzaba a relajarse ya que comenzaban a pensar en buenas cosas, platillos que le gustara.

-O-Oye e-esto...- dijo Lovino Antes de ser interrumpido-.

-Waaa!~ Doitsu, Fratello ¿qué hacen?- era Feliciano curioso de lo que hacían-.

-Hacemos yoga, Feli ¿quieres unirtenos?-.

Algo dentro del ojo olivo le decía que le gritara a Feliciano que no se acercara, que los dejara, que él iba a tener el protagonismo otra vez y eso es lo que él menos quisiera, pero agachó la cabeza, cambió de posición a sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y abrazándose.

-Kurs- el italiano menor sonrió y se sentó enmedio de los dos, estando 1 minuto así, enseguida preguntó-.

-¿Lo hice bien?- Lud asintió y el ojimarrón se fue a abrazarle sentándose en la pierna derecha del alemán, este volteó al otro italiano y estiró su brazo -.

-Tú también lo hiciste bien, Lovino... ven, eres un buen estudiante-.

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Lovino, poniéndose rojo y cubriendo su rostro entre sus piernas, no sabía qué hacer para agradecer y sin embargo no se acercó.

-Vee~ Doitsu, vayamos a casa de Kiku-.

-¿Eh? Aaamm, Klar- Feliciano se levantó y jaló un poco un dedo del fortachón, este se levantó y dio dos pasos para luego ver al chico solitario, bajó la mirada y siguió al menor-.

 _(Flashback)_

* * *

 ** _Lamento cortar escenas pero aseguraré algo, si hay dos review habrá SMUT GerMano, eso es todo por hoy._**

 ** _ASK cambio y fuera._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lo sé, los traigo con angustia, bueno eso creo, el capitulo esperado aquí está. Espero les guste, no andaba de fiesta ni de parranda, tampoco me hacía wey. Estaba de cita médica en cita médica… la salud primero!_**

* * *

-Lovino despierta… ya hice el desayuno- decía Ludwig al ver la cara aun dormida del italiano-.

-No quiero…-balbuceó y suspiró-.

-Lo traeré… ve despertando-.

El rubio tenía puesto un short y una camisa sin abotonar, fue por el desayuno mientras el joven castaño comenzaba a estirarse y buscar sus calzoncillos en lo que fue una noche apasionada, una vez encontrados se los puso y esperó en la cama volviéndose a cubrir de la cintura para abajo; el alemán llegó con dos platos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?- dijo probando la comida el italiano-.

-Tengo archivos que recopilar, mi hermano no ayuda y aún tengo mucho trabajo ¿y tú?-.

-Iré a visitar a Antonio… ese bastardo me debe tomates- habló con recelo y le besaron la mejilla sonrojándolo-.

-Me gustas más cuando te sonrojas-.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición! Deja de hacerlo-.

-¿No te gusta?-.

-No es no me guste es que…-miró a otro lado y murmuró-.

-Me haces querer más-.

El alemán sonrió, besó la frente del italiano, este cerró fuertemente los ojos, el ojiazul acarició su mejilla, levantó su barbilla y le besó.

-Y lo haré cada que pongas esa cara-.

 _(Flashback)_

-Feli espera-.

-¿Qué ocurre Lud?-.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Lovino?-.

-Vee~... es que a él luego le molesta-.

-Mmm ya veo-.

Ludwig siguió pensando en Lovino, le había tocado el corazón el tan solo verlo solo. A la mañana siguiente el fortachón fue a casa de los Vargas.

-Lud, hagamos pasta~-.

-Ja… solo ¿dónde está tu hermano?-.

-¿Lovi? Creo se fue a casa de Antonio-.

-Oh… ya veo-.

-¡Ah!... ¿lo querías ver?-.

-No, bueno… en realidad, quería hablar con él-.

-Oh… descuida, ya vendrá, ¿hacemos pasta?-.

-Claro… yo te ayudo-.

El mayor quería solo entablar una conversación con el oji olivo y sobretodo saber sobre él; quería no ver esa sombra que conocía bien y el alegre italiano se encargó de quitarla con su amistad.

Él y Feliciano se divirtieron haciendo de comer, una vez que recogieron todo se oyó el abrir de una puerta y enseguida el golpe fuerte contra el marco.

-¡Maldito, bastardo español!-.

-¿Fratello? Vee~... ¿qué ocurrió?-.

-Tsk* Nada- Lovino se fue a su cuarto de nuevo azotando la puerta-.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó desconcertado el germano-.

-Io… no sé-.

-¿Puedo subir?-.

-Si quieres vee~- dijo miedoso el menor por la entrada de su familiar a la casa-, ten cuidado…-.

-Ja-.

Respiró hondo, fue a la puerta y tocó, al no oír respuesta tocò otra vez.

-Feliciano déjame tranquilo-.

-Soy Lud ¿puedo pasar?- pasó un minuto, 5 minutos, suspiró pensando que no le dejarían pasar-.

Daba media vuelta para retirarse cuando escuchó un abrir de puerta, el gruñón italiano tenía la cara agachada y mirando al piso; Ludwig se sorprendió se paró enfrente de él.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Hablar-habló sincero, el castaño dio la media vuelta y antes solo murmuró-.

-Cuando entres cierra la puerta-.

-Sure-.

Al entrar al cuarto del italiano vio todo tirado, parecía un campo de batalla, el italiano le dio una silla y él se acomodó en su cama.

-¿Qué quieres?- repitió-.

-Hablar… de bueno… no sé cómo empezar una conversación… contigo-.

-¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? -dijo en tono molesto-.

-Nein-.

-¿Entonces qué?-.

-Yo… quiero… ser tu amigo- el muchacho frunció el ceño-.

-Esto es una broma ¿cierto?-.

-No, no lo es…-.

-Entonces no lo seas si te doy lástima-.

-No, no me causas eso Lovino, yo quiero ser tu amigo-.

-Pues yo no quiero… vete-.

-Lovino, yo…-.

-¡Que te vayas!- el alemán suspiró-.

-Como quieras... piensalo-.

-Cierra la puerta al salir-.

El oji cielo hiso lo que le pidió, a pesar de que le hayan negado su amistad, él en el fondo seguiría insistiendo hasta lograrlo.

* * *

 ** _Lo dejo aquí, review si quieren otro cap o si ya no les gusta, se aceptan tomatazos limpios. ASK fuera…_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aquí ASK, gracias por el comentario Kaname lin-chan, después de un semestre pesado aquí está**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 _Flashback_

El timbre de la casa de Lovino comenzaba a escucharse, el italiano aún con sueño fue a abrir la puerta, se tallaba los ojos aún con lagañas.

-¿Quién rayos es?-una vez que bajó su mano y vio al rubio germano trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Ludwig le detuvo.- Mach… digo, amigo de mi hermano, déjame en paz,

-Vargas, quiero hacerte un favor déjame pasar.

-No, ¿qué quieres?

El alemán le ganó al joven castaño, entrando a la fuerza, se dio paso a dejar una cubeta en el piso, se puso guantes y un tapabocas.

-Limpiar.

 _Flashback_

* * *

Lovino llegó a casa de Antonio, la casa le traía viejos y amargos recuerdos, una vez que el mediterráneo de tez bronceada abrió la puerta, el italiano miraba el piso.

-¡Lovi! Qué gusto, perdona el desorden, festejamos el cumpleaños del hermano de Gilbert pero… él nunca llegó, sólo que su hermano sí. Pásale –Lovino se sonrojó a más no poder, había hecho de regalo para el alemán, después de todo llevaban una relación secreta desde hace cuatro meses atrás.

-E-Eso no me importa, ¿t-tienes mis t-tomates bas-bastardo?

-La verdad no sé, pasemos, Lovi ¿estás *hip* bien?

-N-No, estoy hablando con un ebrio.

El español lo agarró del cuello en un abrazo, el italiano trató de zafarse y lo logró solo que ya estaba adentro; se resignó a ir al huerto del español, vio unas cajas y se encaminó a ellas. Antonio tomó el brazo del sureño de Italia, con su otra mano tomó su cintura atrayéndolo a una pieza de vals.

-Bas-Bastardo ¿qué haces?

-Bailar pequeño, bailar.

-¿Estás loco?

-No hay peor loco que él está cuerdo en su locura –se acercó un poco más al oji marrón.

-¿Q-Qué haces? – Antonio bajó su mano a la retaguardia del Italiano quién se alejó- ¿An-Antonio?

-Lovino sé que me extrañas.

-Claro que no, Antonio esto terminó hace mucho

-¿Por qué?¿Tienes a alguien?

-No, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser.

-Tienes a alguien ¿quién es?

-Emma… ¿contento?

-No es ella, dime la verdad

-No, ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo?

-Porque…

-Tony, ¿habrá un poco más de – el romano aprovechó que su amigo francés para salir de aquél lugar-, Romanitooo, huy que prisa

-Bastardo español, espero mis tomates en mi casa ¿entendiste?

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Lovino… te amo- el bronceado muchacho besó al italiano quien estaba entre las sábanas, semidesnudo, siendo masturbado por el mayor.

-E-Eres… un… *ah* - le costaba respirar sin dar gemidos dulces y tiernos.

-Di el hechizo, por favor.

-Fuso…soso *ah*.

 _Flashback_

* * *

Romano fue a casa del rubio, por la puerta trasera, con la cara en la ventana esperó a que se abriera la puerta y viera quien le pudiera consolar; una vez abierta la puerta era Ludwig con lentes y sorprendido por la pronta llegada de su pareja secreta.

-Ludwig…

-Lov…- no pudo terminar la palabra porque el italiano le abrazó, el alemán le regresó el abrazo, lo atrajo y metió con ternura a su casa- ¿qué pasó?

\- No preguntes, sólo te diré que espero mis tomates en mi casa.

-Verstanden.

Ludwig no pidió ninguna explicación sobre esas verduras favoritas.

* * *

 _ **Si lo sé, capitulo corto pero si comentan 2 habrá uno largo, si solo hay uno pues la historia continúa. ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Related to Moon gracias por mandarme al cielo y sin pasaporte; la verdad es que estos dos me encantan juntos y son adorables, me tardé mucho en volver (culpen al semestre) y bueno dejaré un flashback antes de que nuestro tomatito se viera con el jefazo español. Yukime lo siento seguiré escribiendo así, porque así trabajo. ASKNB cambio y fuera.**_

* * *

Ludwig comenzó a bajar las escaleras ya vestido, se acomodaba las mancuernillas, se acomodó el cabello.

-Lovino baja, mi bruter va a llegar… creo.

-Si, ya voy.

El italiano bajaba las escaleras con pereza, tenía un cambio de ropas en la casa del alemán para no levantar sospechas.

-Cualquier cosa estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -el castaño se ruborizó, miró a otro lado y el alemán sonrió -buena suerte.

Ludwig dio media vuelta para ponerse a trabajar, el romano al ver esto tomó su mano, el rubio estaba confundido, vio su mano y luego a Lovino aún con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Qué pasa? -su tono de voz era calmado; conocía al muchacho, suspiró, se acercó a éĺ y con su otra mano sujetó la la cara de su colorado amor.

-Lud...wig -le costaba trabajo hablar, quería decir tantas cosas y al momento en que el mayor le tocó le apretó un poco más su mano, recargo su cabeza en esa enorme mano y sonrió.

Era una conversación con miradas, las palabras sobraban, el rubio le dio un beso en la frente, Lovino cerró los ojos y luego el rubio le besó sus labios; el tiempo se detuvo, en ese beso se decía muchas cosas, "no me dejes", "nunca lo haría", "confío en ti", "te quiero mucho, mi amor". Se separaron y el oji olivo cubrió su cara en el pecho de quien lo ama, le protege y nunca lo confundiría con su hermano.

-Ya me... voy.

-Ja… que te vaya bien, Lovi… -se abrazaron por última vez y el romano salió por la puerta trasera de la casa del alemán.

Con una sonrisa en los labios le despidió, su vida amorosa no debían decirla por decisión del italiano.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Terminaron su primera sesión de besos en la casa del castaño, específicamente en su habitación a puerta cerrada, la luz tenue y las cortinas corridas, su cama destendida, ellos compartiendo el no caerse de la cama, estaban desnudos del torso; Ludwig besaba con ternura mientras que Lovino trataba de seguir su paso, ya que él vivía de besos acelerados y muy apasionados. Ambos comenzaron a calamar su respiración.

-Esto no es una carrera, Vargas - el alemán sujetaba la cara del castaño congentiles toques acariciaba su cabello.

-N-No me di-digas así…- el italiano por el contrario, tomaba con fuerzas algunas sábanas destendidas..

-Entonces ¿cómo te digo?-le dio un beso en la mejilla y después le observó a los ojos que los cerraba fuertemente -¿mi amor? -otro beso a su otra mejilla -¿mi vida? -le dio un beso a su frente- ¿tomatito?

Lovino se separó de manera en que parecía un gato, estaba enojado nadie debía decirle así, nadie que no fuera…

-No vuelvas a decidir ese apodo -Lud respiró hondo, bajó sus manos a tomar las de Lovino, besó sus manos y le sujetó de la espalda.

-De acuerdo… te diré por tu nombre ¿de acuerdo? - le miró a los ojos y el italiano se relajó un poco, le dio un beso tierno y tomó la cara del rubio.

-Grazie.

-Lovi… no- el chico estaba a merced del castaño, quien le daba los primeros besos en el pecho, pezones y abdomen.

-No se lo… digas a n-nadie… -sus cuerpos empezaban a acoplarse cada uno por su lado.

-Mantendré… mi boca…-se volvieron a besar- cerrada…

 _Flashback_

* * *

Tomaba caja tras caja, esperaba en serio a su hermano, volteó para ver su contestadora descubriendo 26 mensajes de voz y todos los mensajes eran de…

-Gilbert.

Cada mensaje era una invitación a festejar su cumpleaños; claro que el único regalo que le importó era el italiano, gruñón; el último recado fue:

 _-"Arregla tu sólo los papeles porque el asombroso yo no te ayudará"._

Por supuesto eso a Lud no le impresionó, tomaba papel tras papel y cuando Lovino llamó a la puerta trasera, el rubio ya había terminado el 80% de todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-No preguntes, sólo te diré que espero mis tomates en mi casa.

-Verstanden.

* * *

 _ **Otro comentario y otro capítulo de "¡Maldición! Te quiero patatas. ASK fuera.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Grazie Related to Moon, la verdad es que la mayoría engañan a Feli y eso no es muy bueno para la pareja. Me da mucho gusto que les guste. Ok, aquí está otro capitulo como lo prometí. ASK fuera**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

-En serio, Lovino tu cama es… pequeña.

-Calla, Feli piensa lo mismo, -el alemán estaba sorprendido.

-¿Sigues compartiendo tu cama con Feliciano?- el castaño miró al alemán, quien le acariciaba su cabello; hizo pucheros y estaba avergonzado.

-Si tú… qui-quieres ya no-no la comparto más -el rubio negó y delineó el hombro del italiano hasta estremecerlo y entrelazando sus manos.

-No pienso eso, sólo que se me hace raro.

-Más raro es que tú y yo seamos pareja ¿no lo pensaste? -Ludwig sonrió y Lovino recapacitó lo que dijo y se puso rojo a más no poder- esp-espera y-yo no-no quise decir eso.

El alemán, abrazó al ruborizado muchacho, quien se mordía el labio, Ludwig aprovechó ese despiste para besar su oído y respirar como si se sintiese brisa de verano.

-Somos unos raros con sentido a estar enamorados ¿no lo crees?

El italiano solo respondió de la forma en que sería su lenguaje secreto…

 _Flsaback_

* * *

-Toma- era Ludwig ofreciéndole una taza de té de manzanilla-, está caliente.

-Gracias –le sopló a la tacita, mientras su pareja le cubría con una cobija que le cubría los hombros y la espalda, por último le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Voy a terminar mi trabajo, ¿quisieras otra cosa?- Lovino tenía la vista ida pero sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, soplando una y otra vez al agua de la tacita - in Ordnung.

Ludwig estaba preocupado, pero sabía que más le ayudaba al romano a que se tranquilizara que cuestionándolo, además de que así le haría pensar y recapitular lo que pasó; dejó pasar unos cuantos minutos y comenzó a beber del té.

Claro que en el momento en que terminó de hacer su archivero, Lovino lavaba la taza y la dejó secar.

-No te hubieras molestado, Lovino- a lo que este negó, se volvió a cubrir con la cobija que le dieron y se en caminó a las escaleras.

-No es molestia… ¿puedo ir a tu cama a dormir...?

-Lovino- el muchacho volteó y se sorprendió por un abrazo que le dio el fortachón-, cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré einverstanden?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza estando entre el pecho el fortachón, se separaron y Ludwig le siguió para cerrarle la puerta para mayor privacidad; se sentía impotente, el rubio no negaría que quería golpear al español sólo que su relación era un secreto y defender a Lovino levantaría sospechas así que… se lo guardaría.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-¿Qué no se supone que vendría el bobo de mi hermano?

-Bueno él, está fracturado y lo enyesaron.

-Lo enyesa… ¿qué?- el gemelo mayor se impresionó- ¿p-pues q-qué tanto hacía?

-Bajar los artículos para limpiar- Lud respiró hondo y suspiró con pesadumbre-, no supe muy bien sólo que me enteré mejor por el médico.

El hermano se imaginó la forma tan boba de hablar de su hermano al tratarse de explicarse a su amigo, mentalmente se dijo "Eso suena razonable".

-¿Y qué más dijo?

-Pues que reposara durante seis meses y el médico para asegurarse que le hiciera caso le dijo que si no le amputaría la pierna,

Ambos sin pensar que pensaba cada quien dijeron para si mismos que el doctor era un atemorizador.

-¿Algo más?

-Que yo limpiaré en vez de Feliciano.

-¿EH?

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _ **Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo aún faltan más cosas que hilar pero bueno, les deseo dulces sueños y bueno ya saben otro comentario otro capítulo. ASK fuera.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pues si Read to Moon, no sé los escritos son de cada quién y si de esa forma ven a la pareja pues yo no puedo hacer nada y mejor veo mi punto de vista de ver al GerMano con una historia. Y espero les guste como la visión de como yo la veo. Lo prometido es deuda y espero este... ¿octavo? Sí, octavo capítulo. ASK cambio y fuera..._**

* * *

 _Flashback_

-¿Por qué haces esto? Se supone que es trabajo del tonto de mi hermano- decía Lovino viendo al alemán limpiar su piso por dos semanas y media.

-Feliciano me lo pidió y estoy haciendo un favor a una persona que estimo -Lovino bufó, hizo pucheros y miró a otro lado recargado en el barandal de su escalera.

-Me gustaría que alguien me estimara -susurró y el ojiazul le miró.

-Vargas…-murmuró, iba a tocarlo cuando el italiano levantó la cabeza y vio su mano.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? -el alemán se quedó sin palabras, tragó saliva y continuó con dirección a tocarlo.

-Sólo... -una vez cerca del italiano éste no se alejó -esto - rozó aquel cabello castaño, deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla del muchacho quien cerraba un ojo, fruncía el ceño pero se dejó tocar; sin querer ambos empezaron a buscarse acercándose un poco más, una vez frente a frente Ludwig pronunció -, yo te estimo.

Se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta, Lovino sonrojado se sentó en un escalón, mientras que Ludwig apenado seguía en su trabajo.

Ambos latidos estaban acelerados, sin saber que esa cercanía iba a dar más pasos hasta lo que sería su más sagrado secreto.

-Toma... -era Antonio que vio al romano el la escalera y luego al alemán, estaba molesto nunca antes se había topado con un escenario así.

-B-Bastardo… ¿por qué vienes sin avisar? -el italiano bajó los escalones que los distanciaba y comenzó a empujarlo.

Antonio por el contrario sujetó una de sus muñecas, le atrajo y besó como si marcase que el italiano era de su propiedad, el italiano le seguía el beso apresurado, casi sin respirar, el alemán miró a otro lado, tomó la cubeta de agua y el trapeador marchándose a otra habitación. El español se separó por fuerza del romano, jadeaba después de aquel beso en el cual fue reclamado.

-¿Q-Qué… *ah* te p-pasa? Bas-Bastardo- se limpió la boca y el español le sujetó la muñeca-, ¿q-que ocu-ocurre?

-Tomates…-pronunció el mediterráneo.

-¿Tan pronto? -Antonio asintió, Lovino se mordió el labio y mirando hacia donde se fue el rubio-, déjame despedirme de éĺ.

-¿Por qué? -Antonio moría de celos y Lovino no soportaba esas desconfianzas; se soltó con agresividad.

-Tsk* ¡Maldición! Eso no te incumbe -se armó de firmeza y fue con Ludwig-, hey! -éĺ volteó viéndose frente a frente-, te encargo que cuando termines me marques, ¿entendiste, Beilsch?

-Ja.

El italiano regresó al lado del español, sujetando la mano de éste por los dedos, le jaló llevándolo fuera de la casa. El rubio suspiró, vio su mano y recordó lo que había pasado hace tan sólo unos minutos de que le interrumpieran, se frotó lo dedos y con una leve sonrisa siguió trabajando.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, fue a una mesita donde estaba el teléfono, al lado una libreta, ojeó la libreta, sujetó el teléfono y marcó. Se escucharon los correspondientes timbres del celular del muchacho. En el último timbrazo contestó.

-Bueno…

-Bueno, este- por instante su corazón empezó a latir más rápido -, terminé de limpiar.

-Ah… s-si, gracias…

-Es-Eso es todo…- se despegó el teléfono de la oreja cuando escuchó.

-E-Este…

-¿Si, Vargas?

-Te veo mañana.

-Ja, hasta mañana…

 _Flashback_

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta, Ludwig se acercó a la perilla, lentamente giró el pomo y enseguida de que la puerta se abrió el gemelo de Lovino le saltó encima y lo derribó.

-Feliciano…

-Lud… -Feli comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?- le limpió las lágrimas y miró serio- habla, no me preocupes más.

-Fratello… no sé donde está y yo… -el rubio se levantó junto al muchacho.

-Sé que estás preocupado pero…-a pesar de que borró todo rastro de amor hacia éĺ, empatizó con el italiano, aunque haya sido su amor no delataria a quien ahora estaba en su cuarto y es su pareja -ya aparecerá, dale tiempo.

-Lud…-se limpió las lágrimas de su cara y volvió a sonreír-, está bien, lo estaré esperando en casa, cualquier cosa te aviso Ludd.

-Ja.

-Lud...

-Ja?

-Creo que… me gustas... -al escuchar esas dos palabras que hace unos cuantos años le hubiera gustado oír le produjeron una sonrisa, abrazando al chico y pronunció una vez separados.

-Es tut mir leid, yo… no te puedo corresponder.

-Debí suponer esto. Lo siento, yo… freunde?-el rubio asintió y se abrazaron otra vez.

-Bueno… adiós -se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del cuarto del rubio y Feli se asustó -, ah no te asustes debieron ser mis perros y ya quieren salir.

-¿Seguro, Lud?-el germano asintió y Feli dudoso se fue.

* * *

 ** _Es tut mir leid es lo siento en alemán, huy que tarde llegó Feli, y Lovino ¿cómo lo tomará? Ya saben otro comentario y otro cap... ASK fuera..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola AliceIggyKirkland, gracias por dejar tu comentario y sobre todo el tiempo que tuviste (te envidio), a decir verdad espero aún más comentarios pero el tuyo es lo suficiente reconfortante y por cómo está la semana mundialista. Anhelo otro comentario tuyo por acá. Supongo que aún nos leeremos en un ratotote más; disfruten.**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

Ludwig dejó de limpiar al escuchar un portazo y ver a cierto castaño llorar sentado en un escalón, se acercó con cuidado y al ver que era Lovino se preocupó y sentó a un lado.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Lovino negó e inclinó su cabeza en el hombro del alemán.

-Q-Quéda…te a…sí.

-Ja…- el italiano se quedó dormido y Ludwig lo cargó con cuidado de no despertarlo, le dejó en su cama y su celular vibró.

Un mensaje de texto del español: _Terminamos_

 _Flashback_

* * *

Ludwig despidió a Feliciano cortés pero apresuradamente, una vez que se fue caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto, vio a un italiano haciendo pucheros, abrazando con mucha fuerza una de las almohadas, se paró en el marco de la puerta y tocó.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Es tu cuarto has lo que quieras- LLudwig tomó una silla y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué te molestó? –Lovino desvió la vista a la pared-, ¿Lovino?

-¿Por qué vino?

-Se preocupó por ti, tal vez debieras hablarle… y así…

-Se te declaró Ludwig…- el rubio dejó la silla para sentarse en la cama.

-¿Y sabes cuál fue mi respuesta?-el italiano hundió su cara en la almohada.

-¿Por qué no le correspondiste?-el alemán se acercó a él-, ¿por qué no le dijiste "a mi también me gustas"? ¿Por qué no admites que lo sigues queriendo y a mí solo me estás usando como reemplazo? –Ludwig molesto le derribó-, ¡bája…te!

-No, Lovino veme a la cara- Lovino cerró sus ojos- ¡veme a la cara!

Lovino abrió los ojos descubriendo un Ludwig con los ojos tristes a punto de llorar, el alemán se levantó y Lovino le abrazó por la espalda.

-Lo siento… lo siento, Lud yo…

-Me duele, me dueles Lovino, no digas que eres el reemplazo de tu hermano, porque no lo eres- Ludwig se volteó para ver al castaño-, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que te amo para que no pienses que eres mi "segundo" plan? Lovino, te amo y no sabes cuánto me lastima cuando crees que a la primera de cuentas te dejaré por otra persona que no seas tú.

El castaño comenzó a llorar, limpiando sus lágrimas en la camisa del fortachón, aferrando sus manos con fuerza en la camisa del rubio.

-Perdón, perdona me, yo aún no me acostumbro a que yo sea el primero y yo…- Lud tomó sus manos y el italiano levantó la vista con ojos de disculpa, el rubio aprovechó para acariciar su cara, se acercó al italiano dándole un beso en la frente.

-Te amo y si necesitas que te lo repita las veces que sean necesarias lo haré, sólo que no me pidas que te olvide y te reemplace porque te lo recuerdo, tu hermano es punto y aparte; y tú…

-Yo…

-Eres el punto y seguido de una nueva historia.

Ambas frentes quedaron cerca, cerraron los ojos, se sonrieron, se dieron un beso poco profundo, el fortachón le limpió las lágrimas, le abrazó.

-Quedémonos así hasta mañana…

-¿Y Feli?- ahora le interrumpió el castaño con un beso y poniéndose arriba de él, una vez que separaron los labios.

-Mañana, hoy somos tú y… yo- avergonzado por lo que dijo trató de ocultarse pero el rubio no le dejaría tan fácil.

-¿Somos?

-Ah! Sé lo que dije…!

-Y yo lo quiero volver a oír…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo dijo la persona que amo…

* * *

 _ **Aquí terminamos el capítulo, esperando otro comentario, quiero y esta pareja termine bien ¿a ustedes no? Bueno dejen su comentario, otro comentario otro capítulo, ya saben, ASK cambio y fuera.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola. Me alegra volverte a leer mi querida AliceIggyKirkland,no se como continuar después de… ¡10! Capítulos Wow! Eso es mucho para mí y lo mejor es que les sigue gustando. Wow! Y mucho más wow! Bueno otro cap… disfruten. ASK cambio y fuera...**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

-¿Necesitas algo más, Vargas?

Lovino había terminado con Antonio, quien ahora estaba sin querer salir de su casa. Ya Ludwig terminó los meses de limpieza pero ignoraba al tiempo y seguía yendo a la casa del italiano. Éste prefería escuchar los pasos del alemán, el sonido de la escoba, el trapeador o incluso la aspiradora. Sentía que eso le llenaba después de aquella ruptura amorosa.

Siendo ya dos semanas de depresión, el alemán tomó cartas en el asunto, sujetó al castaño de la cintura y lo llevó al baño. El italiano parecía un gato, una vez en el baño, le quitó las ropas.

-Maldi… Bielsh ¡déjame! -

-¡Nein! -a Ludwig no le importó cuántas veces tenía que forzar a Lovino a desvestirse-.

Ya comenzaba a apestar, sus sábanas no contenían otra cosa que lágrimas y lamentos, además de que se había dejado crecer el cabello. Lo dejó en la bañera, muy serio.

-Voy por una toalla y si no veo que te limpiar te voy a bañar- decía muy molesto el muchacho.

-Tsk* Si… ya oí- tomó su jabón y le dejó el alemán lavando su brazo.

Ludwig, sujetó toda la ropa que puedo, metiendo a lavar más de 4 lavadoras, agarró una toalla y tocó a la puerta, no escuchó respuesta y al abrir la puerta descubrió que el italiano llevaba medio cuerpo lavado.

" _-¿Enserio, Vargas? "_ -pensó Lud, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y tomó el jabón - " _espero no me lo tomes a mal"_

 _Flashback_

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?

-¡Fratello! Pues verás, estamos jugando un juego de la tierra de José ¿quieres jugar? ¡Vamos a jugar! ¿Quieres? Vee~

Lovino estaba incómodo, había ido a casa de Feliciano la mañana siguiente y claro Lud tenía que seguir yendo, como amigo del pequeño italiano.

-Tsk* Está bien -se fue a sentar enfrente del amor de su vida.

-¡Sí! – el alegre italiano se sentó al lado de Ludwig, el familiar no pudo evitar pensar que esto sería algo que le diera celos.

-Bueno Kiku ¿cuál es el juego? –habló lo más neutral posible el alemán.

-Hai, bueno el juego se llama pocky game, consiste en tomar un pocky de un extremo y del otro estará el "retador" por así decirlo, el que gane podrá ir a un crucero con un acompañante todo pagado por los que perdieron.

-De acuerdo –dijo Lovino, lo más extraño fue que estaba serio.

Comenzó el juego de manera sorteada y Lovino quedó emparejado con Feliciano, el ganador fue Lovino: mientras que Lud le ganó a Kiku; Gilbert participó contra Francis claro perdió, aunque fue arrastras Paulo un portugués le ganó al mexicano José quien no debía de faltar en las fiestas; de último instante apareció el reconocido Antonio quién ganó ante Heracles.

-Bien ahora… otra ronda.

Poco a poco, los que habían ganado más puntos era el italiano mayor, el alemán, el español y Francis. El emperejamiento semifinal fue Antonio vs Lovino y Ludwig vs Francis; en cuanto dieron esa información Antonio tomó el pocky y sin más fue tras el italiano.

-Wow! Que emocionado está Antonio-san.

Comenzaron a comer la galleta, se toparon ambos labios comenzaron a pelear labio con labio, Antonio sujetó el rulo de Lovino quién ganó y se limpió el beso, en el caso de Ludwig, Francis fue descalificado porque se separó y quería hacer... otra cosa…

-Vee~ bueno haremos un breve receso no se vayan…-el rubio se encaminó donde estaba Lovino; éste era acosado por Antonio, quien quería… volver.

-Vargas necesitamos hablar… a solas- dijo queriendo quitarle al Mediterráneo de "encima". No lo logró y en cambio, consiguió un enemigo.

-De acuerdo, Bielsh acompáñame -llegaron al baño, molesto le vio-, ¿celoso?

-Nein, sólo que… no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar -Lovino suspiró, le sujetó su mano.

-Creo que… ya es tiempo de regresar y… -Ludwig estaba interesado en lo que diría así que se acercó y Lovino le murmuró cerca del oído -,"decirlo".

El alemán estaba consternado, ¿enserio Lovino le diría a los presentes que sale con Ludwig? Eso era un gran avance y decía mucho de su relación, el fortachón se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y susurró a su oído.

-Verstanden.

* * *

 _ **Oooohh! ¿Será posible? Si o no… XD espero todo salga bien. Yo ASK, pido mi comentario y yo les doy otro capítulo… bye-bye.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Así es darling AliceIggyKirkland bueno como lo dije desde el primer cap, un comentario - un capítulo. Pura ley de equivalencia (?) Aquí hay más cosas que deben saber_**

* * *

 _Flashback_

-No tenías derecho.

-¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? Lovino, yo te amo. Pero no voy a estar contigo si está el hermano de Gil en tu casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que algo pasará? ¿No confías en mí? –Antonio tomó la cara del italiano se alejó-, no me toques, y Bielshmith sólo hace un favor.

-¿De quién? ¿Quién lo mandó?

-Eso a ti ¿qué te importa? –Lovino se alejó aunque Antonio fue más rápido, le atrajo, besó y apretó su rulo- bas… argh…do -le trataba de pegar pero con ese beso y al tener su punto débil, se separaron por una mordida del italiano.

-¿Por qué me mordiste?- se tocó la mordida y estaba un poco sangrando.

-Me voy…

 _Flashback_

-Vargas…-el alemán se cubrió la boca, con un leve sonrojo, desvió la mirada y le dio unas margaritas blancas.

-¿Por qué…?

-Me… gus…tas…-el mayor Vargas se quedó atónito.

-Mientes…-comenzó a reír nervioso, Lud bajó la cabeza entre triste y avergonzado- pero hay más personas… ¿por qué yo? –Lud cerró los puños mirado el suelo.

-Lo mismo dije y aun así… yo… yo, no entiendo, me gustas Vargas y si te vas a seguir burlando de lo que siento…, mejor me voy-dio la media vuelta, Lovino sujetó su muñeca.

-¿Y si te correspondo?

 _Flashback_

Estaba lloviendo, el rubio no podía salir de la casa del castaño.

-Este…

Lovino trajo unas cobijas y una almohada, se lo arrojó.

-Quédate en el sillón.

-Gracias, Vargas…

-Sólo te hago un favor.

 **En la actualidad…**

-Oigan, el premio aumentará, apresurence –dijo el mexicano.

Ludwig y Lovino intercambiaron miradas y se encaminaron a ver qué pasaba, ambos quedaron sin habla.

* * *

 ** _Ok voy a tratar de publicar, lo único que prometo es lo que pido (comentario a cambio de capítulo); aunque se me complique porque estaré con varios proyectos. AAAAhhhmmm bueno; otro comentario y otro ¿cachito? ¿Pedazo de rompecabezas? ¿capítulo? lo que sea. ASK fuera..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Related to Moon que bueno volver a leer un comentario tuyo, si Antonio es un imbécil sólo que no es el único que se comporta como un idiota en una relación de vida real y esas son las relaciones tóxicas. Espero les guste este new cap. Sin más que decir diré ASK fuera…**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás sordo?

-Nein, solo que…

-¿Qué? -el alemán no sabía qué decir, él se preparaba para una rotunda negación de parte de Lovino. Quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

-Tú… yo ¿te gusto? -preguntó sorprendido el rubio, a lo que Lovino dio media vuelta y trató de irse pero el alemán le abrazó, Lovino se sonrojó completamente de la cara, se dejó abrazar sin oposición alguna-, me gustas -susurró Lud, Lovino se estremeció al sentir su respiración.

Se mordió el labio, luego mordió el brazo de Lud.

-Agh… Vargas duele- el italiano abrió la boca y se separaron- ¿por qué hiciste eso? -el rubio se sobaba el brazo y Lovino vio a otra parte-, ¿me oíste? Me dol…

-Vámonos por aquí.

Dijo Vargas y sin agarrarse de las manos fueron a un callejón en penumbra, Ludwig seguía al castaño todavía molesto.

-Ahora quisiera una…-no terminó lo que iba a decir pues el italiano ya lo estaba silenciando con un tierno beso a sus labios, confundiendo al alemán. Se separó Lovino quien luego tomó el brazo del rubio -, no… espera ¿qué haces? -estaba sorprendido el rubio Lovino besaba la mordida que e había dado segundos antes.

-Perdón, yo… no- suspiró-, Biels lo siento, no doy afecto… en público.

-Pero si tú… y yo nos…-vio a Lovino quien tenía vergüenza, se aferraba al brazo del alemán, este respiró profundo, cubrió su rostro en un abrazo -, será lo que tú quieras… sólo no me vuelvas a morder - el castaño negó -, sólo dime…

-¿Qué? No me vayas a tratar de mangonear.

-No podría… eres ingobernable - estas palabras sonrojaron al romano, Lud acarició su mejilla, se vieron a los ojos.-El día que se lo digamos al mundo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tú eres el dueño de mi corazón.

 _Flashback_

* * *

-Espera… -respiraba con intranquilidad

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me dá vergüenza… -decía viendo a otro lado.

-Lovino… tranquilo... si no quieres no.

-¿Seguro? -Lud asintió.

No iba a forzar una situación sexual con su declarado ahora novio, se abrazaron y durmieron en la cama; Lovino se sentía protegido… sólo que se preguntaba si había sido feliz con el español o no.

 **Tiempo actual…**

-¿Es enserio?

-Si

El nuevo juego trataba de pasar una carta con los labios, como el típico juego de la papa caliente, a quien se le cayera la carta o se quedara con ella perdía. Además de que si ganaba alguien que no era finalista podría participar contra el ganador.

En la mente de Lovino _"claro, primero el "bonus" y luego la final. Antonio seguro quiere ganar_

-Déjame entender el viaje de crucero es de 3 días- decía Lovino con calma.

-Vee… así es fratello, sólo que si participan serán esos 3 días y 4 de bonus- respondía su hermano con mucha felicidad.

-¿También se podrá llevar un acompañante? –Ludwig preguntó.

-Claro.

-Yeah! Lud tiene novia- dijo José, enojando al alemán.

-Juguemos de una vez por todas, sino me voy –dijo hartándose de que se tardaran.

El juego empezó, poco a poco los participantes caían como moscas, la final era entre Feliciano y Ludwig.

-Dinos Lud ¿con quién irás?- canturreaba Francis.

-Sólo juguemos.

Dicho esto pasaron la carta y el rubio perdió, solo faltaba la final del pocky game, la incertidumbre era cada vez más de ¿a quién llevaría el alemán? Lovino iba a responder cuando…

-Llevaré a MÍ pareja ¿felices?- la habitación se llenó de intriga y cuestionamientos.

Lovino tomó el pocky en sus dedos, intercambiando miradas con Ludwig, terminaron el primer juego que se pausó; algunos se decepcionaron porque querían saber el nombre de esa "persona", sin embargo esos cuestionamientos se fueron cuando vieron que Lovino y Ludwig cerraban sus ojos, hasta que Lovino se separó y para sorpresa de todos, el rubio le dio un beso pequeño.

-Espera…

-Lovino, Ludwig te…-trataba de decir el español.

-Sí, me besó- dijo el ruborizado italiano, agachó la cabeza y sujetó la mano del alemán-, porque YO SOY SU PAREJA

* * *

 _ **AAAAAAhhhhh! Lovino, fuertes declaraciones. Tarde pero seguro, ya saben otro comentario por otro capítulo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Related to moon no muerras!**_ _ **Está historia sigue no mueras! Aquí el Capítulo**_

 _ **ASK FUERA…**_

* * *

El ambiente estaba en silencio, el italiano malhumorado había dicho que…¿salía con el alemán?

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo; la pareja ignoraba a los demás, Ludwig acariciando la mejilla del chico, éste se encontraba sonrojado de mencionada parte de la cara, murmuraban entre ellos.

-Lo dije…-el alemán asintió.

-Y lo hiciste muy bien… aunque me sorprendí por el como lo dijiste…

-¿Estuvo mal? Es que ya todos me estaban hartando…-hizo un leve puchero viendo a los culpables, el alemán le sacó de sus pensamientos con un beso-, oye… -frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento… me gustó como lo dijiste y sabes que me encanta que me pongas esa carita.

-Silencio…hay muchas miradas y- el alemán le sujetó su mano dándole un poco de apoyo, lo vio a los ojos y sonrió.

No necesitaban palabras; las miradas, el apretón de manos y la cercanía mutua era lo último que se decían.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-De acuerdo… nuestras citas serán en la noche… pero…- dijo el alemán estando en la casa del italiano.

-¿Qué? Yo no afirmaré nuestras citas si tú le dices a alguien- agachó la vista un poco apenado y aferrándose a su propio brazo.

-No le diré a nadie, yo me refiero a…-el rubio se sonrojó observando en otra dirección. -Las muestras de cariño -el castaño se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-E-Eso… lo ve-veremos más a-ade...lante ¿no crees?- el italiano comenzó a temblar y tener nervios. El que sería su pareja le abrazó cubriendo su roja cara en su pecho.

-Si… después de todo… aún tenemos que conocernos un poco más -el colorado asintió aún en el refugio del pecho de Ludwig.

Las citas era lo que menos pensaban, al cabo de unas cuantas semanas o incluso días, ya el alemán se había estipulado algunas reglas correspondiente a su relación con Lovino. Besarle en un callejón obscuro, abrazarlo cuando no haya ni una persona en la calle, controlar a sus perros para que no le saltarán encima al italiano.

Lovino sabía que sonrojarse, desviar su vista y darle al alemán un poco de afecto era lo que una pareja normal haría, sólo...que Lovino era algo especial, muy especial en la vida del rubio.

 _Flashback_

* * *

-Bueno… termina con esto y… vámonos -apretó la mano del ojiazul, a lo que este le sonrió y dio un beso a su frente.

-Ja.

Feliciano se sentía incómodo, el chico a quien había rechazado, ahora estaba con su hermano, por un lado quería gritarle pedirle una explicación, no obstante, no podía ¿qué le iba a pedir él? Si fue él quién lo rechazó primero. Un sentimiento nuevo abrazaba al felíz chico pero no lo sabría sino un poco más adelante.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Ludwig…

-¿Si, Lovino? -el alemán sacudía los muebles.

-¿Cuándo...cumples... años?- el chico se detuvo un momento, sonrió para sí mismo.

-3 de octubre…

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _ **Opinen si quieren saber otra cosa de esta parejita, ya saben que hacer. Otro comentario otro capítulo. ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA POR AHORA…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Inserte aquí una resurrección de este fic, sé que me habían escrito un comentario pero el rival más fuerte en mi vida es mi vida escolar y personal. No es bueno, tener sobre carga de querer escribir y no saber qué… en fin. GerMano vuelve. Gracias por el apoyo, y gracias al comentario de AliceIggyKirkland un nuevo capítulo._**

* * *

-Lovino, Lovino… ¡Lovino! –decía el alemán y le sujetó de los hombros moviéndolo un poco y sacándolo de su shock emocional.

-¿Eh? ¿Lud? ¿Pasa algo? –el italiano vio al rubio un poco impactado.

-¿Aún piensas en lo que pasó? –el alemán tomó su mano y vio de frente a su novio.

-Es que… bueno, yo no creía que mi hermano llegara a hacer lo que hizo –el alemán rió un poco. -¿Eh? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Pensé que estabas preocupado por lo que le hiciste, a lo que él hizo –Lovino se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero-, no podía permitir que luego de decir que somos pareja, él te besara así como así.

Ludwig sonrió y besó la palma de la mano de su novio, Lovino se sonrojó y vio a otro lado. Pasó a abrazarlo no tan fuerte, el alemán sentía felicidad hacia lo que había hecho el italiano. Su forma de recalcar su relación y su amor.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Bien juguemos la última ronda, Ludwig contra Feliciano ¿quién ganará? –decía el mexicano narrador de los hechos.

Feliciano tomó una carta se la puso en la boca, jugaron durante tres rondas donde la carta se soltó de los labios del italiano menor, no obstante besó al alemán. Lovino al ver que lo besaba sin la carta fue a separarlo y golpearlo.

-No, toques a mi novio y menos lo beses –Lud se levantó y fue a sujetar a Lovino quien ya empezaba a insultar a su hermano en su idioma.

-Lovino… Lovino, tranquilízate.

Salieron de la fiesta, dirigiéndose a casa del alemán y fue cuando el oji olivo se tranquilizó.

 _Flashback_

* * *

-Además… tú fuiste muy blando para tratar de separarte de mí fratello-. Seguía haciendo pucheros, se cruzó de brazos, separándose del rubio.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no quería que se rompiera o algo mayor –el alemán era conocido porque no controlaba su fuerza.

-Pues lo hubieras hecho –dijo molesto.

-Mejor dime ¿qué sentiste al decir que eres mi pareja? –la cara del italiano enrojeció de más y volteó la cara.

-N-No te voy a de-decir –dijo nervioso y con ganas de que le tragara la tierra.

-Lovino… por favor…

-No y mejor preparemos nuestras maletas para ir al crucero.

-De acuerdo, pero te recuerdo que estaban en tu casa la fiesta –dijo algo neutro pero acariciando la mejilla del chico.

-Bu-Bueno… te ayudaré a guardar t-tu ropa… -dijo cambiando de tema y vio a otro lado.

-Muchas gracias…

-No h-hay de qué.

 **En el crucero…**

-Aquí tienes –le dio los boletos el mexicano.

-¿Sucedió algo con Antonio y Feliciano? –preguntó el alemán.

-Pues la neta no tengo idea lo que sí es que bueno, disfrutarán de una semana de las aguas mexicanas, así que espero les guste retiarto.

-Ja…

Ludwig algo le resultaba misterioso pero de que iba a disfrutar del crucero lo iba a disfrutar, era un buen tiempo y no estaría solo, lo acompañaría su pareja, su novio… su amor.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Lovino, no veo nada… ¿qué ocurre?

-Bo-Bonno aniverse… -el italiano le había hecho un pastel de cumpleaños y lo había traído a rastras luego de que terminara su junta con un comerciante.

-Pero… -vio la cara avergonzada del italiano y sonrió- gracias –no era su cumpleaños pero quería reencompensar el cumpleaños que no se había enterado, el germano le dio un beso suave y con agradecimiento. Al separarse el italiano no evito hacer un puchero.

-So-Sopla tu vela y… luego –el castaño respiraba con trabajo y con el con el corazón acelerado- te daré… tu regalo

-Ja, gratzie…

 _Flashback_

* * *

 ** _Ok, no sé si me dejarán un comentario la verdad es que sería bueno que lo hicieran, al igual que los tomatazos, son bien recibidos y haré un anuncio claro, sí la inspiración me golpea haré un especial de san valentín (claro siempre y cuando les guste la idea con un comentario)eso fue todo. ASK… CAMBIO Y FUERA…_**


End file.
